Rho Alpha
Rho Alpha was chartered on April 17, 2011, at New Jersey City University in Jersey City, New Jersey. It is the eighth chapter of the fraternity to be chartered in the state of New Jersey. Rho Alpha is supervised by Jersey City (NJ) Alumni. It's membership is drawn from the charter school, as well as St. Peter's University in Jersey City, New Jersey, and Stevens Institute of Technology in Hoboken, New Jersey. While individual members maintain various social media accounts, the chapter maintains only a presence on Facebook. History Early History A Kappa Alpha Psi presence was first established at Jersey City University in 2009 when Michael Faivush, a Mu Pi initiate from St. Johns University in Queens, New York, enrolled as a transfer student. A year later, the inaugural pledge class, Konstant Konflict, was initiated through Pi Theta at Rutgers University, Newark, after which they operated as a colony of Pi Sigma. On November 12, 2010, a second pledge class, Dark Knight, was initiated. Chartering Under the direction of Jersey City (NJ) Alumni and 25th Northeastern Province Polemarch Paul H. Huggins (Iota Eta, 1983), the colony submitted an application for a charter. The following spring, the application was approved, and the Rho Alpha charter was awarded on April 17, 2011. The charter members of Rho Alpha are Daniel Adams (Pi Sigma, 2010), Oraldo Alexander Austin (Pi, Sigma, 2010), Nasaun Cartez Davis (Pi Sigma, 2010), Peter Ejeh (Pi Sigma, 2010), Michael Faivush (Mu Pi, 2008), Rory Eugene Farrell (Pi Sigma, 2010), Kareem Alan Gorrick (Pi Sigma, 2010), Philippe de Lurand Pierre-Paul (Pi Sigma, 2010), and Bernard Waddell (Pi Sigma, 2010). Chapter Invisible It is with sincere regret that we announce the passing of the following members: * Kareem Alan Gorrick (Pi Sigma, 2010) passed away on February 20, 2017. He was 26. Lineage From 2010 to 2016, Rho Alpha has initiated 15 members across six pledge classes. Fraternal Contributions Rho Alpha has made significant contributions toward the advancement of the fraternity. In 2013, the chapter also hosted the xxth Northeastern Province C. Rodger Wilson Leadership Conference. In 2016, one of its members, Evon Sommerville (Rho Alpha, 2013), was selected to serve as the Northeastern Province Board Member under 27th Northeastern Province Polemarch is Craig C. Chisholm (Beta Epsilon, 1978). Notable Achievers * Danny Adams (Pi Sigma, 2010) is an audio engineer and the founder of Atom Productions. As CEO and creative director, he develops custom audio solutions for short films and documentaries. * Michael Faivush (Mu Pi, 2008) is a soldier with the Israeli Defense Forces. He holds the rank of sergeant and is a member of the famed Golani Brigade, an infantry unit founded in 1948 that has participated in all of Israel's major wars and nearly all major operations. * Philippe de Lurand Pierre-Paul (Pi Sigma, 2010) is a technology professional, currently serving as a product manager at Google. He ranks among the few black engineers with profit and loss or product development responsibility at a major technology firm in Silicon Valley. Updates If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.